Warmth out of the Cold
by Headed4Hollywood
Summary: New Chapters, New twist - the hospital is held up...with doctors, nurses, and patients inside. CarterAbby - please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Warmth out of the Cold  
  
©Daphne Miles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with ER, the actors, etc. I wish I was brilliant enough to come up with a show this great!! ------------------------------------  
  
Abby rolled over in her bed, focusing her eyes on the clock. It was 3:00am. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, leaning over the side of the bed. She looked over at Carter who lay peacefully sleeping next to her. She had trouble sleeping, her brother's situation was keeping her up. She walked down the hall into the kitchen. The glass empty glass that the wine had been in stood on the counter, next to the still full bottle of wine. She covered her mouth with her hand, looking from the bottle to the sink. She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. She picked up the bottle and hesitated a second before pouring down the drain. She watched the red liquid flow down the sing and she immediately felt a little better, not having the temptation there. "Hey, what are you doing up?"  
Abby turned around and looked at Carter. "I.I just had to get rid of it. I didn't want it here."  
Carter nodded and walked over to her. "You okay? It's three in the morning."  
Abby nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."  
Carter put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. He looked into her eyes. She looked at him, he could see through her so well. "You don't have to be so strong, you know."  
Abby looked down and sighed. "It's just a lot easier to say everything is fine and move on.after a while of saying it, I start to believe it."  
Carter slid his hands down her arms and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. "Why does everything just seem so much better when you're here?"  
Carter smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "Come on, lets go back to bed."  
She nodded, keeping her head nuzzled against his chest. She sighed and looked up at him. He smiled a little and touched the side of her face. "Abby, everything will be okay.I promise."  
She smiled a little and kissed the palm of his hand. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, hugging him tightly. Carter pulled away slowly and took her hands in his. "Come on."  
They walked back down the hall and climbed into bed.  
  
-*-  
  
"What time do you have to be at work?"  
Carter called to Abby who was in the bathroom. "Uh.ten." "Alright. My shift starts at nine. Want to go grab something to eat?" "Sure."  
Abby walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from her shower. Carter pulled on his coat. "Just let me dry my hair. If I go outside it will very likely freeze."  
Carter chuckled. "I'd like to see that."  
Abby smiled at him. "I bet you would."  
She smiled at him before walking back into the bathroom. "I'll be in the front room."  
Carter had to yell over the noise of the hair dryer. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels and came to a morning show.  
Fifteen minutes later, Abby walked down the hall. "Ready."  
Carter stood up and helped her into her coat. He turned off the TV. "Alright, let's head out then."  
He grabbed the keys and they walked out of the apartment. He slipped his hand in hers as they made their walk through the cold to the train station. "It's freezing. I wonder if it will snow soon." "I'm sure it will.we'll probably have a white Thanksgiving."  
Carter smiled at his comment. Abby laughed a little. "Yea um, regarding Thanksgiving."  
Carter looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you want."  
She sighed. "I know I should probably spend it with my brother and mom.but."  
She sighed as they came to a stop on the 'L' platform. "Hey.how about this."  
Carter turned to her and smiled that smile she knew was just for her. He continued with his thought. "I can blow off my parents. They can do without me for a Thanksgiving, and I'll come with you, you shouldn't have to face your family by yourself."  
She smiled a little. "I hate that I'm saying I have to 'face' them.you shouldn't feel that way about your family."  
She sighed and looked up at him. She nodded. "I'd really like to have you there."  
He smiled and slid his arms around her. "It's a plan then. You have not lived until you have tasted my mashed potatoes."  
She grinned and leaned her forehead against his. "I love mashed potatoes."  
He smiled and kissed her. She was almost immediately warmed up. Looking at him she thought *maybe this holiday season won't be as horrible as I thought.* 


	2. warmth2

"No, that's fine. Seriously mom, don't worry about it."  
Abby rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Carter. He looked up at her from where he sat at the table. "Okay. No, I won't be alone.Yea. Okay, *Okay*.yea you too. Bye."  
Abby sighed, hanging up the phone. "Not coming?"  
Abby shook her head and sat down next to Carter. "Nope."  
Carter reached over and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. It'll be better without them, seriously."  
Carter nodded. "Hey. Why don't we invite a few people from work?"  
Abby looked around the small apartment. "Here?" "Yea, why not? We could clear out the living room, put a big table in there, invite just the few people who aren't visiting family for the holiday. It'll be fun."  
Abby bit her lower lip, thinking. She looked at him. "Okay." "Yea?"  
Abby smiled and smiled. "Yea. Lets do it." ~*~ "Abby, you're kitchen is too damn small." "Hey, its not too late to move this to your place."  
Susan gave her a look. "My apartment is a mess. Besides, I cover New Years, remember?"  
Abby rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure."  
Abby walked into the living room. Carter, Pratt, and Gallant were watching football. She came up behind Carter, standing behind the couch. She bent over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and reached up to rub her arm. "The kitchen is free for your 'oh so special' mashed potatoes."  
He looked up. "O.kay."  
He reluctantly tore himself away from the TV and stood up. He kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen. "Carter, gracing the kitchen with your. 'talents'?" "Yea Susan."  
He smiled at her, rolling up his sleeves. She slid the turkey into the oven after re-basting it and set the timer for the remaining time. "Just don't burn down the apartment building."  
Carter rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to."  
She rose her eyebrows and walked out to the living room. Abby was busy annoying Pratt and Gallant with her questions about football. "Okay, what just happened?"  
Pratt sighed impatiently. "First down." "Which is.?" "Shh!!" "It's not like they're talking or anything! They're just running around and hitting other guys."  
She rolled her eyes and turned to Susan, making a face. "Guys and football. I don't get it."  
Susan shrugged. "One of life's mysteries."  
Abby laughed. Susan looked up at the clock. "When is Deb getting here?" "Her shift ends at four. She should be here soon."  
Pratt and Gallant leapt off the couch, arms in the air with a loud shout. Carter ran out of the kitchen. "What did I miss?!" "Touchdown! Tie game!! Bears are still in it man!" "Damn!"  
Carter hurriedly walked back into the kitchen. "We should play when Deb gets here."  
Abby looked at Susan. "Play what?" "Football."  
Abby rose an eyebrow at Susan. "Are you kidding?" "No, seriously, I think we could take the guys!" "Do you know anything about football?" "What's to know? You take the football, you run, you throw it, whatever."  
Abby shook her head. "Oh come on, Abby. Live a little."  
Abby smiled. "Fine. You take all the credit for this idea." "Oh, I will." ~*~  
An hour later, dinner was over, and the guys returned to watch the last of the football game. "I hope you three realize *you* are doing the dishes."  
Pratt hushed Abby. "Fine, whatever."  
Abby laughed. "Come help me find the football. I have no clue where Carter keeps it." "Why don't you ask him to get it?"  
Abby sighed melodramatically. "Because that would tear him away from the *game*."  
Deb chuckled. "A fate worse than death." "Seriously."  
After rummaging through the closet for nearly ten minutes, they found it, stuck in a box in the back. ~*~  
Abby tossed the football from one hand to the other. "Dishes done?"  
Pratt sighed. Gallant nodded. "All done."  
Abby nodded. "Good. Okay. Susan, Deb and I are all set to."  
She pointed to the three of them. Susan stepped in to finish the thought. "Kick your asses."  
Pratt laughed rudely, smacking Gallant and Carter on their backs. "You three have *seriously* got some guts.going up against the three of *us*."  
Deb rolled her eyes. "Oh God, could your ego *be* any bigger?" "Okay, lets just go!!"  
Susan grabbed the ball from Abby. They all grabbed their jackets and hats before heading out the door and down the stairs to outside. Carter walked up behind Abby and squeezed her sides. She yelped and laughed. "God Carter. That was unfair. None of that when we're playing."  
He smiled. "Whatever you say." ~*~ "Ummm what do I say?"  
Pratt laughed. "Just say your play."  
Deb looked from Susan to Abby. "Yea."  
She shrugged. "Hike!"  
She tossed the ball to Susan who bolted through the shallow snow, running to where they had decided where the 'end zone' was. Pratt grabbed her, pulling her around until she fell into the soft snow. Ordinarily he wouldn't play hard on them, but the snow made for soft landings. "Damn. So our ball still?"  
Susan stood up, catching her breath. "Yea, yours."  
Carter tossed the ball to Abby. She held it. "Okay, come here."  
She motioned Deb and Susan over. "Basically, just get the ball to whoever's open."  
Deb nodded. Susan laughed a little. "Well, that's kind of a given Abby."  
Abby nodded. "Okay."  
They walked out to where the guys waited for them.  
Deb again took the ball, yelling nothing but 'hike'. She was going to pass the ball to Susan, before she got cut off by Gallant. She quickly threw the ball to Abby, before getting tackled by Pratt. Abby started running, getting more into it than she thought she would. She dodged Carter, but could feel him right behind her. She tried running faster, until she felt his strong arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She yelled out, laughing. "Ahh Carter put me down!"  
He laughed, spinning around with her until he fell over into the snow, her falling on top of him. She laughed. "Well that was fun for you." "Yea it was."  
Abby laughed, her breath just starting to catch up with her. "Glad you had fun."  
He smiled. "You didn't?" "Oh no, my fun comes later, making you pay for before."  
He laughed. "I swear I didn't mean to tackle you hard!"  
She rose her eyebrows and sat up. "Mmm Hmm."  
He sat up, half chuckling. "I didn't!"  
Abby just looked at him, a smile on her face.  
He stood up and offered her his hand. "This is the second time you're helping me up today Carter. I sense a pattern."  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, now that we've stopped, its cold out here."  
Abby smiled over at Deb who was starting to tremble in the cold. "My shift starts in a half hour.I should probably get ready."  
Susan said, pulling her hat back on her head. Gallant nodded. "Yea, me too."  
They all headed upstairs to gather their things. Susan picked up her purse. She walked over to Abby and Carter. "Thanks you guys. This was fun. And Abby, was I right, or was I right?"  
Abby rolled her eyes. "You were right. Football was fun. Of course, now that we will all be sick from being in the cold." "*I* for one, am not getting sick."  
Susan smiled and hugged her. "Thanks again. I'll call you tomorrow." "Alright."  
Susan hugged Carter. "Thanks Carter. It was fun kicking your ass at football."  
Carter laughed. "Hey, re-match any time."  
Susan rose her eyebrows and laughed. "Yea, whatever you say buddy."  
Susan waved to everyone. "Bye guys!"  
They all joined in saying goodbye to her before she left. ~*~  
An hour later, the apartment was clean. Abby sat on the couch, watching some Christmas movie that was on TV. "Christmas Vacation."  
Carter said as he walked over and sat next to her. "Probably the best Christmas movie." "It's funny. I've never seen it before." "You're joking right?" "Nope."  
Carter wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is my favorite Christmas movie."  
Abby smiled. "It reminds me a little of my family when I was a kid."  
Carter nodded. "Yea me too."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "This was really nice tonight Carter." "It was, huh? Nice having a few of our friends over. Better than dinner with my parents."  
Abby nodded. "Yea."  
He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Abby smiled and turned her attention back to the movie. This holiday season wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.quite the opposite. She was slowly starting to realize that with Carter in her life.nothing seemed as bad as it used to. 


	3. warmth3

Abby slid her shirt on and pulled her hair from the neck of the shirt. She shivered a little; it was cold in her room. She walked out into the front room. "Carter?"  
Carter poked his head out of the kitchen. "Yea?" "We're going to be late."  
He nodded and walked out, handing her a thermos with coffee in it. "I know." "Mm thank you."  
Abby took a sip of the coffee. "Lets go."  
He nodded. She handed him her coffee and pulled on her coat, then grabbed her coffee back from him. "Thanks."  
He nodded. He walked over to the door and opened it for her. They walked outside, both groaning against the icy cold that hit them as they walked outside. Abby shivered.  
Carter slipped his hand in hers and leaned against her, shoulder to shoulder. She smiled at him.  
"God I hate going to work on mornings like this. It's still dark out."  
Carter chuckled and nodded. "I know."  
He kissed her on the temple and spoke against her skin. "I'd much rather stay in bed all day with you."  
She grinned. "That would be heaven. We just need to coordinate our schedules."  
Carter smiled. "That's the first order of business when we get to the ER."  
Abby smiled. ~*~  
The morning shift was always dead. They had ten, maybe twelve patients. Carter sat on the admit desk, tossing the toy football in the air. Malik walked by. "Carter!"  
Carter tossed it to him. Abby walked by just then, the football hitting her square on the back. "Ow."  
Carter suppressed a laugh. He hopped off the desk. "I'm sorry Abby."  
She rose an eyebrow at him. "Mmm Hmm."  
She smiled wryly at him and walked away. Carter made an 'eek' face at Malik. "It was your fault."  
Carter rolled his eyes. "Yea, thanks, I realize that."  
Carter walked down the hall, finding Abby re-arranging meds in the supply room. "Hey." "Hey."  
She smiled a little at him. "You okay?"  
Abby laughed, rolling her eyes. "Carter, it was foam."  
He nodded and walked over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, still arranging the meds. She leaned against him. She closed the cabinet and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and kissed him. "We should probably get back to the ER."  
He kissed her again. "They're fine."  
She smiled, and took her arms from around his neck. "Come on, we'll pick this up later."  
She took his hand and pulled him along. He sighed and followed her. ~*~  
Abby leaned against the counter. "It's been dead today."  
She sighed. Carter walked over to her. "Its only 7 and its too damn freezing outside anyway."  
Abby sighed and pushed herself off from the counter. "I'm getting a soda."  
She walked over. Carter checked a chart. Only seven patients in the whole ER. "Damn this must be a record for us."  
A man walked in the ambulance bay doors. His eyes seemed a little bloodshot and he looked around the ER. Randi gave him the once over and made a face, she walked over to him, the counter between them. "Uh.can I help you sir?"  
His head snapped in her direction. "I am looking for the person in charge here."  
She nodded. "You're name?" "Just let me talk to the person in charge! Who's the head, or the whatever?!."  
She looked at him, confused. "Uh.okay. If you'll just wait in chairs, I'll find him for you. Dr. Carter?" "Yea.I uh.I need to TALK to Doctor.CARTER NOW!" "Whoa, just.just take it easy okay?"  
Randi walked over to curtain one where Carter was. "Hey Carter, there's some crazy guy out front, he says he needs to talk to you." "What's his name?" "I don't know, he yelled at me when I asked him."  
Carter nodded. He looked from his patient to the chart. "Alright Mrs. Loomis, I'll be back to check on how you're doing in a little bit."  
Carter signed the chart and handed it to a nurse. "Start her on a morphine drip."  
He slung his stethoscope around his neck and walked out front. "Where is he?" "Over by the desk."  
Carter looked over. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew him from. He sighed and walked toward the admit desk. He smiled and poked Abby's side on his way by. She smiled at him and shook her head. He grinned and walked over to the desk. "Alright sir, how can I help you?"  
It all happened almost like it was in slow motion. The man reached in his jacked and pulled out a black hand gun. He pointed it to Carter's head. Carter immediately dropped the chart in his hand, holding up his hands and backed a step away. People around screamed and ducked down, or stood frozen in fear. "Whoa, sir, there's no need for that. Just.uh.put the gun down." "DON'T talk to me like I'm an idiot! I'll pull this trigger! I swear to God!"  
Carter's eyes darted around. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Look, why don't you just tell me what you want? We can work something out, okay?" "I want my son back you son of a bitch!"  
Carter frowned, confused. "Look, why don't you just put the gun down and we'll talk this out, okay?"  
Carter stepped towards him. "BACK OFF!"  
Carter stepped back. "Okay, okay."  
Behind him, Randi slowly picked up the phone, trying to dial 911. The man snapped his head in her direction and pointed the gun at her. "You put that phone down or I'll blow your pretty little head off."  
Randi slowly put the phone down.  
Carter, noticing the man wasn't paying attention to him, slowly inched toward him, hoping he could get the gun from him.  
The man noticed Carter, and almost on a reflex flung his arm at Carter, hitting him across the face with the side of the gun. He hit him with such force that he flung back, falling over a chair.  
Carter groaned, raising his hand to his forehead, feeling blood on his hand. He had a deep gash from where the gun hit him, but that was really the least of his problems.  
Security had had only a little time to react. The grabbed Susan, she was the closest to him, and put the gun to her head. "You two put your guns down or I'll shoot her. I swear I'll shoot her."  
The security guards slowly lowered their guns to the ground. "Now.kick them over to me. No funny stuff or I'll kill her."  
They kicked their guns toward him. "You."  
He nodded to Gallant. "You take their handcuffs and cuff them to that pole there. If you even look the wrong way I'll shoot her in the head."  
Susan stared at Gallant, terror filled her eyes. Gallant nodded and walked slowly to the security guards. There was nothing he could do. He cuffed each one to the pole against the wall. He stepped aside. "Good."  
Susan swallowed, shutting her eyes, praying to God he wouldn't hurt anyone. The man slowly released his grip on her. "Sorry girly. You were the closest."  
She backed away from him, running into Abby. Abby clutched her hand, asking her if she was okay with her eyes. Susan nodded slightly.  
Abby looked over at Carter, who still sat on the floor, obviously contemplating what to do. She locked eyes with him and shook her head. *Don't be the hero, Carter*  
She thought to herself. She looked at Susan and instinctively started towards Carter, but stopped once the man waved his gun in warning at her. She stepped back to Susan, staring at Carter. "alright, look, no one that doesn't have to be will get hurt. Just everybody move to one of these two walls here. Sit against them.so I can keep an eye on all of you.lets move people!!"  
Everyone slowly moved towards the two walls. Abby was afraid to cross the room to Carter, for fear he would shoot one of them. She sat against the one wall, facing the wall Carter sat against.  
Carter started to get up, to move to the other wall with Abby, to protect her. The man pointed his gun at Carter. "You stay right where you are, pretty boy."  
Carter looked up at him, then to Abby. She gave him a worried look.  
A muffled noise came from the admit desk. "What was that?!"  
No one said anything. "I asked, what the hell was that?!"  
Randi sighed. "It's the radio to the ambulances. They are on their way here." "Well get up and tell them not to come." "They'll come anyway." "Well, you better think of something to say to keep them away from here. Get over there!"  
Randi stood up and walked behind the desk. "No mentioning any of this, no funny stuff. I won't hesitate to kill you."  
Randi started the radio. "Don't bring them to County. Take them to Mercy." "We're five minutes away! We're bringing them in!" "Look, you CAN NOT bring them in, ok?! Take them to Mercy! I mean it!" "What the hell is going on?" "Just do it!!"  
Randi clicked off and walked back to the wall. "Happy?" "Very nice."  
Randi clenched her jaw and looked away.  
The man walked along each line of the few people who were there, counting. Twelve in all. He stopped at Abby. "Well, you're awfully pretty to be in here so early. What's your story? You sick or somethin'?  
She glared at him, not saying anything. She looked away. "Aw come on, girly! I don't bite."  
He looked her over. "Naw, you're not a patient.you work here, huh?"  
Abby still didn't do anything. "Well, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor."  
She turned back to him, looking at him in disdain. "Look, I can't have anyone coming in those doors, so I'm gonna need you to lock them all for me."  
Abby looked towards the doors and made no effort to move. The man chuckled in frustration. He waved his gun tauntingly in front of her face. "It would not be a good idea to try my patience."  
She clenched her teeth and stood up. She walked to the main entrance and locked the doors, searching for anyone who might be out there to help. No one. She walked towards the ambulance bay doors, she was passing Carter. She just wanted to be with him, hear him say everything would be alright. Her hand grazed the back of his neck as she walked by. He looked up at her, wanting to make everything go away. She locked the ambulance bay doors. She walked towards Carter, hoping the man wouldn't say anything. Carter watched her protectively. The man walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"  
Abby fought to get her arm away from him, disgusted that he was touching her. "Oo. We've got a feisty one here."  
Carter's hands balled into fists. He stood up. "Leave her alone, will you?"  
The man looked from Carter to Abby. A slight smile crept across his face. "Oh, I get it. She's your bitch huh?"  
Carter clenched his jaw and squeezed his fists tighter. "Just. Leave her alone."  
The man let Abby go. "Hey, no need to get all angry about it, doctor.what is it?"  
Carter glared at him.  
  
"Carter." "Oh yes, Doctor Carter. And this is?"  
He looked at Abby. "What's your name, Nursie? You are a nurse aren't you?"  
She glared at him. "Abby." "Abby. Well, Carter, I suggest you take your seat before something unfortunate happens to.Abby."  
Abby felt nauseous, just hearing him say her name. She looked at Carter. He nodded slightly to her. She walked back and sunk down next to Susan. "Don't worry, Abby. He'll be fine."  
Susan whispered to her. Abby nodded, not taking her eyes off of Carter. Susan reached over and squeezed her hand. "We'll be fine."  
Carter looked at the man. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? Let everyone else go home, ok?"  
The man chuckled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
Carter cautiously stepped forward.  
The man quickly waved his gun at Carter. "Back off."  
Carter stepped back, putting his hands up in a surrender. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, ok? Maybe I can help you."  
The man shook his head. "Help me like you helped my son?!"  
Carter had a confused look on his face. "Your son?" "You don't remember me, do you, Doctor Carter? It was nearly a year ago. I brought my son in. Sammy. He died under your hospital's care. Then you or one of your doctor friends called the cops on me, said I'd been beating him. They took me away. First you take my son, then you take away my life!"  
Carter shook his head. "I'm sure we did everything we could for your son." "Oh, I'm sure you did. But you couldn't just leave it at that, could you?!" "Look. I'm sorry if I, or one of my colleagues made a misjudgment about you. It is our duty as doctors to-" "Don't preach to me about your damn duty!"  
They were intrerrupted by a banging on the ambulance bay door. Everyone looked over to see a single police officer at the door, peering inside.  
The man grabbed Carter. "You!"  
He pointed to Susan. "You go over there, and tell that officer that everything is fine."  
Carter shook his head. "Nothing she can say will make him go away. In the next twenty minutes every news van within fifteen miles will be here, along with half of the Chicago Police Department.  
The man looked from Carter to Susan, to the door. "Well then."  
He let go of Carter and motioned for him and Susan to take their seats. Carter sat back against the wall. Gallant leaned over to him, lowering his voice. "Carter you and I can take him."  
Carter shook his head. "No. He'll kill at least one of us. We have to be smart about this."  
Gallant shook his head. "Carter, come on."  
The man walked over to them and kicked Gallant's food. "Something you want to share with the rest of us?"  
Gallant looked up at him. "No."  
The man nodded. "Then shut up."  
He stood up and raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "Okay, everyone! Looks like we will be together for quite a while! So. Make yourselves comfortable. Don't worry. You all stay put and no one will get hurt. Sounds simple, huh? Yea. My name is.well, you can just call me Jim okay?"  
He looked around. "Good."  
He hoisted himself to sit on the counter. Abby looked from Susan to Carter. Susan squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Abby."  
Abby nodded. "Okay." 


	4. warmth4

Nearly two hours later, the phone rang for about the 50th time. Jim had only answered four times. It was always the police, trying to make some sort of deal. This wasn't like other situations.as far as they all knew, Jim didn't want anything.no money, nothing, just making people suffer.  
The security guards had tried getting free more than a few times, but Jim always threatened them.  
Carter held a piece of his shirt against the cut on his head. It had stopped freely bleeding, but still hurt. Abby sat against the wall, her head on Susan's shoulder. Susan, exhausted rested her head on Abby's, but wouldn't let herself fall asleep.  
Jim still sat on the counter, turning the gun in his hands.  
Gallant sat restless, frustrated he couldn't do anything. The few patients still sat in shock. Their small injuries now not so important as when they first came into the ER. One little girl sat against the wall a couple of feet from Carter. Tears streamed down her face. Her teacher, or whoever it was who brought her in sat on the other side of the room. Carter looked over at her and whispered to her. "How are you holding up?"  
The little girl shrugged, wiping a tear from her cheek. "How old are you?" "Eight."  
Carter smiled a little at her. "I'm Dr. Carter, what's your name?" "Amy." "Well Amy, don't worry ok? Everything will be ok."  
She nodded. "Is your foot ok?"  
She looked down at her foot when he mentioned it. "It hurts. I think I sprained it." "Okay.hang on a sec."  
Carter, keeping his eyes on Jim reached into the cart next to Gallant. He pulled out a wrap and motioned for Amy to scoot over.  
Once she was next to him, Carter tightly wrapped her foot and ankle in the bandage. "There. That should hold you until we can get you a cast." "Thank you Dr. Carter."  
He smiled.  
Jim hopped down from the desk and walked over to this. "What's going on over here?"  
Carter didn't look at him. "I was just wrapping her sprained ankle." "Oh, you're the hero then, huh?"  
Carter still didn't look at him.  
Jim crouched down in front of Amy. "You sprained your ankle?"  
She nodded, tears began streaming down her face again. "How'd you do that?" "I.I did it at recess." "Oh.why are you crying?"  
Carter sighed, frustrated. "Come on, leave her alone."  
Jim glared at Carter. "I wasn't talking to you."  
He turned back to Amy. "Why are you crying? Are you scared?"  
She nodded. "Scared of me?"  
She nodded again, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
Carter shook his head. "God, just leave her alone. Haven't you done enough damage?!"  
Jim stood up and glared at Carter. "You need to learn to shut your mouth."  
Carter shook his head. "Look, why don't you just let the patients go. They didn't do anything to you." "You think its that easy? You think I can just let them walk out of here? They walk out, the police walk in, its that simple." "Look, we can work something out. The police have been calling, they want this to all work out so no one has to get hurt, okay? You won't win Jim. They probably have the SWAT team out there by now. No matter what you do, they'll get you."  
Jim clenched his jaw, and pointed his gun at Carter. "Yea, maybe they will, but not before I kill you."  
Abby shot up when she noticed Jim pointing his gun at Carter. She stood up. Susan grabbed her arm. "Abby what are you doing?!" "I can't just let him kill him!"  
Abby yanked her arm free. She walked toward the ambulance bay doors, hiding behind the wall. She inched her way toward the doors, trying to find a way to open it without making noise. She turned her back on the room, slowly trying to pull out the lock. She was startled by a voice behind her. "You must really want to die."  
Abby turned around, her eyes full of fear. "Look, I.um.I just.God.just let us get the kids out, okay? Please."  
He stared at her and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her into the hallway. She fell on her knees on the floor, bracing herself with her hands. Jim pointed his gun at her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."  
Her eyes darted around the room, trying to think of something, something that would make him stop. "What would your son think of you if he saw you like this?! Do you honestly think this is what he would have wanted?"  
Jim pulled his gun back. He stared at her face. "What the hell would you know about it?"  
She pulled back, sitting against the desk. "I know that it must have been a horrible time for you.and to be taken away by the police.it wasn't your fault.it wasn't.anyone's fault." "It was mine."  
Abby looked up at him. He continued. "Sammy was at my house for the weekend.he.he wanted to go to the Zoo. I promised him we would go, but.but I had work I had to get done. He was playing by the stairs outside.he was playing with his ball and.and his blocks. He made a tower and.and he wanted me to come out and see it.I told him I would.but I had so much work to do."  
Abby cautiously stood up. He stared at a spot on the floor, his eyes were vacant.like he was seeing it all over again. He continued. "I finally got a minute. And I walked outside to see him. He was standing on the edge of the top stair.playing with his ball. I must.I must have scared him. He didn't see me. I just said his name.and her toppled over.he fell down all the stairs. It happened like it was in slow motion.but I couldn't move fast enough. He.he just lay at the bottom of the stairs.limp.I screamed for help. My neighbor called the ambulance. I just held him in my arms, trying to wake him up. His head was bleeding.I didn't know what to do.they brought him here.it was all my fault."  
Abby cautiously stepped closer. "No, no. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. You can't blame yourself." "But I do."  
Abby looked at him. She bit her lip.hoping for the best. "If.if your son were alive.what would he think of his father, putting other lives at risk?"  
He finally looked at her. She knew he was nearly at the point where he would let them go. The silence was broken by a loud banging on the door. Everyone looked toward the ambulance door. A police man stood at the door, surrounded by five other officers. "This is your last chance!! Let everyone out now!!"  
Jim narrowed his eyes. Abby looked at him. Damnit. She lost him. He grabbed her arm, pulling the gun to her head. He shuffled with her towards the door. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart pounded in her chest.  
Carter watched her, not knowing what to do. He would run over there and jump the man in a second, but he didn't want to take that chance on Abby's life.  
Jim banged against the ambulance door. "YOU ALL GET BACK!! I'LL SHOOT HER! I SWEAR TO GOD!!!"  
Abby looked at the police officer. They locked eyes for a minute. The police officer nodded. "Alright, sir. Look, we just want this all to end well. We don't want to hurt you, or get anyone hurt. Why don't you just let them out of there. We can work this out, okay?"  
Jim shook his head. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?!"  
Jim pulled back with Abby, still holding the gun against her temple. Abby offered no resistance.she didn't want to get herself killed.  
Jim threw her down on the ground. She yelled out and grabbed her arm. "Son of a bitch!"  
She yelled, not necessarily to him. She held her wrist tightly, she definitely heard a pop. She winced and scooted back to Susan. Susan sighed. Abby shook her head and whispered to her. "I almost had him."  
Susan nodded. "Its okay. How's your hand." "It hurts like hell."  
Susan sighed.  
Jim paced around in the hospital room. The phone rang again. He picked it up, only to hang it up. He glanced around. Carter slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to him. "Jim, I'm begging you, please.just let the patients out. You don't have anything against them. Just.its me you want. Let everyone else go."  
Jim shook his head. "Back off *Doctor*."  
He spit off the word 'Doctor'. "Jim, please.just listen to me." "I'll only say this again. Back OFF."  
John sighed, still standing there. "Jim." "BACK OFF!!!"  
Jim shot his gun, making a loud noise pulse through the ER. Abby shot up from where she sat. "JOHN!!!" 


	5. warmth5

Carter cried out, falling back against the wall. He held the gash on his shoulder. The bullet had grazed his shoulder, leaving a deep wound. Blood slicked his fingers, and he bit his lip from crying out again. Abby stared at him in concern. Jim pointed the gun at her and told her to sit. She slowly sat down.  
Jim glared at Carter, satisfied that he had made his point to him.  
Abby stared across the room at Carter. He bit his lower lip, his eyes closed tightly as he held onto his wound, the arm of his scrub top red with blood. He opened his eyes, immediately finding Abby's. He tried to smile at her, but it came out more like a wince. He didn't want her to worry.he'd live.it just hurt like hell. -----  
  
Nearly three hours later, everyone was getting even more worried. The police had attempted quite a few more times to enter in, or talk Jim out, but none had succeeded. They didn't want to run the risk of killing anyone.  
  
Abby glanced outside. It was dark by now. She could spot through the window, what looked like news vans, and helicopters flew around. If he wanted attention, he sure got it.  
Carter's head pounded, he could barely see straight. His wound had stopped bleeding as much, but it still hurt him, and his loss of blood had made him a little lightheaded.  
Susan's eyes felt heavy. She was tired.but she wouldn't sleep.her stomach growled. Abby looked at her. "I'm hungry too."  
Jim glanced over at them. "What?"  
Abby looked up. "Nothing."  
Jim walked over to them. "What were you talking about." "Are you writing a book?"  
Susan shot at him. He made a face at her, he was not amused. "I was just telling her that I was hungry. That's all."  
Jim looked around. "Well, we can't exactly order pizza now can we. Deal with it."  
He walked back to the counter. Abby rolled her eyes. It's not like she suspected him to actually do something about it. She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, studying the specks on the ceiling.  
The phone rang, yet again. Susan rolled her eyes. "He's not going to answer it, why do they keep calling?"  
Jim looked around, figuring he'd humor them, he picked up the phone. "What?" "Sir, look, we don't want anyone to get hurt. As we have said, if you just let everyone out, I promise we can work out some kind of a deal. We have the district attorney here, she's promised to make a deal. Sir, you won't win here.just let everyone out."  
Jim looked around the room at the restless, almost hopeless people. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. One at a time, I will let one person out. Every so often. It could be ten minutes, it could be another hour till you get another person out. If anything funny happens, or you make a move, then I'm shooting everyone else in here. This is what I want from you. When I come out of here. You do nothing. You don't cuff me, you don't read me my rights, nothing. I walk by." "Sir, we.we can't agree to that." "Then I guess I'll go ahead and shoot someone now.make my point." "No.no.okay.you have a deal." "Promise?" ".Yes." "Alright then."  
Jim hung up the phone and walked around the room. Everyone looked at him intently. Jim looked at everyone. "You."  
He pointed to the little girl, Amy. "You go out first. No one else MOVES. Got it?!"  
Everyone fell silent. Amy looked at Carter with a worried look in her eyes. Carter nodded to her. "It'll be okay."  
She stood up slowly, glancing from Carter to Jim. Jim held out his hand for her. "Okay, come on."  
She walked towards the ambulance bay doors, shivering when he touched her back to scoot her along. He stopped by the doors as she walked to the doors. She tugged on them. They were locked. Jim didn't take another step towards them. He turned to Abby. "You, come unlock these."  
Abby sighed, she tried pushing herself up with her good arm, but stumbled a little. Susan got up instead. "Hey, I didn't ask you." "Well, you got me. Deal with it."  
She walked to the door and gently touched Amy on the top of her head. "You'll be okay."  
She opened the doors and Amy looked up at her before walking out. Once outside she ran into the arms of her waiting parents, crying. Susan shut the door. She couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. One down. Ten to go.  
She walked back to where Abby sat, giving Jim a dirty look as she passed. Susan sat down, looking towards the doors. She was surprised that the police had been true to their word and not taken a step towards the doors. Good for them.  
An hour later, Susan, Randi, Abby, Gallant, Carter, and one patient remained. "Alright, who's going next?"  
They all looked at each other. Susan motioned for the last patient to stand up. He looked at her, unsure. His eyes darted around the room. Jim walked over to him. "You, get up."  
He did as he was told. Jim pushed him towards the door. "Go!"  
He ran towards the doors and burst through them. He ran outside, looking for his family or his friends.whoever was there to greet him. Carter sighed. He somehow felt a bit of an ease that the patients were all out of harms way.the rest of them could be a different story.  
Jim sat on the counter. He found the remote for the TV and turned it on. He flipped channels until he found the news station. "Hey look. I'm on TV."  
Susan rolled her eyes. Randi scoffed. "Woo hoo for you."  
He made a face at her. "Okay, you leave. You're annoying."  
Randi stood up, looking at her friends. "You don't have to tell me twice."  
She gave them an encouraging smile, knowing it would all be over soon. The police would never let him walk. Never.right?  
She made her way outside. The lights blaring in her eyes. "Okay, I need some major time off."  
Was the first thing she said when she saw Kerry standing there. Kerry didn't respond. She nodded to Randi and looked intently at the ambulance bay doors, praying for the best.  
Snipers set up outside. On the roof, behind ambulances, nearly out of sight in the dark of the night. News vans crowded around, trying to get the closest they could to the police line. The patients who had been in the hospital sat with their families, talking to police.  
Inside, the remaining four started to get a little hopeful, but they knew anything could happen. Jim looked around the room. "You."  
He pointed to Gallant. "You go next."  
Gallant looked at Carter, then to Susan and Abby. "Let them go first."  
He said, nodding to Abby and Susan. Jim looked at him. He looked to Abby and Susan. He debated if he was going to yell at Gallant, but figured it wouldn't do much. "Fine. You three will go out together. One by one."  
Abby looked at Carter. Jim followed her eyes to Carter. "You'll stay here and go last. Now you three get out."  
Gallant stood up and walked over to help Susan and Abby up. Abby looked past Gallant to Carter. She didn't want to leave him.especially alone with Jim. Carter looked at her. 'Go' He mouthed, giving her an encouraging smile.  
She frowned and turned to leave. Jim pushed them toward the doors. Susan went first, followed by Abby, then Gallant. Jim watched them go, then turned back to Carter. "Looks like its just me and you."  
Carter stood up, wincing at the pain in his arm. "Sure."  
Jim looked at him before looking up at the TV. "Alright, Doctor. You'll go out with me, to make sure nothing happens, in front of me."  
Carter nodded as he slowly walked toward the door. Jim followed him, gun in hand. He glanced back. "Wait."  
Jim said as they were about to step through the door.  
Outside the snipers radioed back to their commander that they were all in place, ready to take down Jim as soon as Carter cleared.  
  
Carter turned to Jim. "What?"  
Jim stared at the TV. Two newscasters were talking about the situation. "It was rumored that the police are going to just let him walk out of there." "Well, they may have said that so he would let the hostages go. The police would NEVER let him go, he is a threat to the public, obviously. They probably have ten, maybe twenty people ready to take him down."  
Jim narrowed his eyes. He turned to Carter and grabbed him, pushing the gun against his temple. Carter winced, shutting his eyes for a second, his breath increased, his heart pounding against his chest. Jim glared outside. He raised his voice. "You all thin you are SO smart! I got one of 'em! You won't take me down before I kill him!"  
Abby stepped quickly towards the hospital, tears filling in her eyes. She watched Carter. The police grabbed her. "You need to stay back miss." "He.you have to stop him!" "We're doing everything we can miss." "You CAN'T LET HIM KILL HIM!!"  
Tears freely streamed down her face. She had always been so emotionally shut to everyone.not now.she didn't care about that now.  
Carter's eyes darted around, trying to find Abby. He just wanted to see her.see her before he died. His eyes finally fixed on her, the lights from a car shone around her.he couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel.  
Jim cocked his gun. "Say goodbye to your friends, Doctor."  
The officer in charge radioed to the snipers. "Take him. Take him now." "Sir, We don't have a clear shot." "Take it as soon as you get it!"  
Abby watched Carter. She shut her eyes, praying he would be safe.Her eyes flew open when she heard a gunshot. 


	6. warmth6

Abby cried out, again trying to push her way past the police as both Jim and Carter fell back.  
For a minute, everything fell silent. The sniper who shot the gun let out a breath, praying he hit the right man.  
Police stepped forward, arming their guns as one of the two moved. No one was able to tell which one it was yet.  
  
Carter slowly stood up, looking down at Jim.he had been shot in the head.needless to say, he was dead.  
Carter shook his head, running his hand through his hair. He put his hand on his chest, trying slow his rapidly beating heart. Paramedics and police crowded him, asking hundreds of questions, even a few reporters had made their way through. His head was a whirl as he searched the crowd for one person.  
Abby finally pushed her way through the mob around Carter, arm in a cast. Her eyes were glazed over with tears as she stumbled toward Carter. He smiled exhaustedly at her. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him through her tears. He kissed her back, the rest of the world fading away around them. They were both okay, both safe, minus a couple of minor injuries. Abby broke away just enough to lean her forehead against his. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She cupped his face in her good hand. "I.I thought."  
She shook her head. Carter pus his finger to her lips. "Shh.I know, I know.its okay."  
She sighed, hugging him again. He winced. "Ow.."  
She let go of him, looking up at him in concern. "Arm." "Oh, God! I'm sorry."  
He smiled. "Don't be."  
She looked at his arm, ripping away more of the shirt to get a better look. "You'll need to have the paramedics fix this up.and your face too."  
She touched the side of his face, just below where his cut was.  
Carter smiled a little at her. He lifted his hand to the side of her face and lifted it so she was looking at him. "Abby. I'll be okay."  
She shook her head, tears threatened to fall down her cheeks again. "I've never been so scared in my life."  
Carter nodded. "I know, it was scary in there. I wish I could have been more of a comfort to you."  
Abby shook her head. "No.when he had you.he had his gun.to your head.I was so scared for you.I was scared I was going to lose you."  
Carter leaned his forehead against hers again, kissing the bridge of her nose gently. Abby's lips trembled. She looked at him. "I love you, John."  
Carter couldn't hold a somewhat shocked smile from his face. In all the time he'd known her.all the time he'd been no less than intoxicated by her.he never thought she'd be the first one to say those three all-so- important words. He kissed her lovingly. He finally pulled away, he smiled at her. "I love you too Abby.I always have."  
She smiled and kissed him again. They broke away a few moments later for air. Carter grinned, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She smiled at him. "Come on, let's get your head and arm fixed up."  
He nodded and followed her over to the open ambulance that had paramedics waiting. Carter sat in the back of the ambulance as the paramedics started to irrigate his wounds. He looked over to Abby, watching her as she directed the paramedics to be careful. He smiled and thought of everything that had happened that day. Everything that went wrong.everything bad that had happened.regardless of everything, things ended well. He smiled at Abby who returned his smile.it was a whole new day tomorrow.a whole new start for them. 


End file.
